Heuchera sanquineaxc3x97H. americanaxc3x97H. micrantha. 
xe2x80x98Vesuviusxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Heuchera, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Heuchera was selected from seedlings grown from select plants that were open pollinated in the field in Canby, Oreg. Given its characteristics we know that at least three species are involved in its parentage; Heuchera sanquinea, H. americana, and H. micrantha. 
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:
1. Dark leaves with a light silver veil or overlay.
2. Large, coral pink colored flowers.
3. Profuse number of inflorescences.
4. Repeat blooming which extends the bloom time.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.